


Arthur No

by margoteve



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he's such a handy man.</p>
<p>This is obviously a crack just don't take it seriosly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur No

The first time it happened Lewis was startled staring at Arthur for good minute or two, then at the metal arm that has been thrown at him. Well that was not entirely Arthur's fault. The blonde man was high on painkillers and positively giggling. This was not very helpful.

They, or more correctly Vivi, were picking Arthur out of hospital because of a small accident in the garage. Nothing life threatening as the doctors said but they doped the mechanic on painkillers and send him home for a week long rest. And so as they tried to hoist their friend into the van (he was all sort of giggling and in awe of the motion of his good hand which didn't help in getting him into the car) Vivi said:

"Art, just give me a hand here!"

And so the arm has been thrown.

In hindsight it was indeed hilarious but not at the moment.

So Lewis sighed, picked the high man and threw him into the back of the van together with the discarded limb, which blinked over Arthur's head.

That being done they drove him home. They will explain the swelling bump on his head later.

Second time it happened Lewis was semi prepared. It was still a surprise but previous experience had him more or less shocked at it. The back story was that they were out for drinks. They as in Vivi and Arthur, since Lewis due to his ghostly stated could not drink anything. Or eat. But be still tried to keep them company. He and Mystery.

The two humans were chattering bit drunkenly and the ghost noticed they were running out of snacks, so to make himself useful Lewis decided to grab a bag of Doritos. Problem was he could not find them. So he left the kitchen.

"Hey, can one of you give me a han-" he didn't even got to finish when the metal arm sailed at him and stuck in his midsection. He tried to soldify but was not quick enough.

"Seriously, Art? Seriously?" He glared at his two friends who wailed in laughter as he stood with his hand on his hips and the arm picking out of his torso. Even the damn dog giggled a bit

Third time it happened they were in quite a pinch. They were all hiding behind furniture as a poltergeist was demolishing an abandoned house around them.

"Lewis do something!" Arthur hissed at his ghostly friend who glared back from behind a sofa.

"Why am I supposed to do something?"

"You're a ghost aren't you?" Arthur peeked from behind an armchair.

"And who's fault is that?!"

"Guys we've been over this already!" Vivi quipped in with a loud whisper, hiding behind a turned over table.

"Well if he was just going to give me a hand..." Lewis tried to justify himself to his girlfriend.

"Here!"

The arm flew straight through Lewis and smacked the blue haired girl right between the eyes. Both men froze over seeing Vivi boil over.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She roared shooting up to her feet. "If you two would just grow-"

"Vi." Lewis looked to the side.

"Up that would be so helpful but nooooo. "

"Uh, Vivi?" Arthur tried to get her attention.

"You two prefer to bicker over some bullshit when our lives are threatened! "

"VI!" both males shouted.

"WHAT?"

Suddenly she realized it was quiet. She slowly turned her head to see the poltergeist was looking straight at them.

"Oh shi-"

"Run!" Arthur cried out and they all bailed.

Lewis grabbing Vivi in his arms and Mystery snatching Arthur's arm. It was a narrow escape but they made it.

"Guys...?" Their female leader spoke up when they got safely into the van.

"Yeah?"

"I hereby forbid anyone to use "give a hand" ever again."

"Agree."

And they kept that promise.... until next time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have apparently too much free time. Sorry English is not my first language, comments are welcomed.  
> Toodless~!  
> Headcanon: Vivi once smacked both Lewis and Arthur with that arm.


End file.
